The Role of Canada, and Matthew Williams
by Whimsical-Kronik
Summary: "Hi, my name is Matthew Williams, and I am here for the role of Canada." He smiled delightfully, he had gotten the part- and he was quite proud, too. - "Hey, the name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I am here for the part of Prussia." He smirked, it was a second choice character, but he would finally make it on television! - Mainly PruCan, other pairings are mentioned, though.


So, I had this little dust bunny just waiting to be evolved into something more. Hope you enjoy.  
DC: Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

I stood in line, looking at the script- that I have already practiced. In front of me was a tall guy, with dark tanned skin. I wonder what role he was trying out. There were in fact, a lot of blonds, here. I had came in two weeks earlier to do a monologue. It wasn't anything great, maybe the role of America. Which was close to what I wanted to auditioned for. It was actually quite crowded here. Last time, I had been late, and only few people were here. The director, Hidekaz Himaruya, offered me script number 28 last time I was here.

I looked down at the script. I was auditioning with an 'American' actor. I wonder who it would be.

_'AMERICA: Canada! Dude! Wanna play a little catch with me, bro?_

_CANADA: Okay, ready, eh? Go ahead!_

_AMERICA: 'Kay, dude, better get ready 'cause here comes the thunder! _

_CANADA: Hit me with your best shot, I can catch any ball you throw-  
(Canada gets hit in the face by ball)_

_CANADA: Hey! I've gotten an idea! How about we try playing where nobody gets slaughtered? _

_AMERICA: You want me to throw it like France?_

_CANADA: That works! 'Cause then we could both have fun-_

_AMERICA: Here it comes!  
(Canada is hit in the face with a ball, again)_

_CANADA: Have very fun a little slower.. _

_AMERICA: Let me try again._

_CANADA: Sure thing, pal- Augh! Maybe I should use the word softer-_

_AMERICA: HERE!'_

I tore my eyes away from the script and sighed. Hidekaz told me he would find me an Alfred to practice the remaining 15 minutes before I went in. I smiled, excited to meet my new pal. I was anxious, though. There are so many other people here who have came to audition the role for Canada, too. I've seen a few look a likes. Then again, they could just be here for other roles.

I looked behind to see a small Asian woman. She smiled at me, then waved.

"Hi! I'm Dani Hsar," I smiled at her.

"I'm Matthew Williams," I introduced myself. She nodded.

"What part are you here for?" She asked, big brown eyes glowing. Her pale complexion brought out the deep colour of browns.

"I'm here for the part of Canada, and yourself?" I asked, she was cute, and short. Which was cute.

"I'm so hopeful on getting the part of Taiwan!" she let out a small smile and brought her hands up to her face.

"Hm, well, I hope you do get your part. Just don't get your hopes up too high, eh?" I said, smiling wider. "I've done that once, and I was devastated for a week." Her eyes went soft, a frown was forming on her lips. "Darn, I'm sorry about that!" I ushered. She smiled softly.

"Well, I guess you are right about that. This is my third audition I've ever been to." She said. I nodded.

"Well, my luck is in you." I said before turning back. The tall tanned man in front of me wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was a short black haired male. I looked around, my eyes scanning the area. My eyes were locked on the same tall dude that was in front of me earlier. He was smiling and reading the script with a shorter male with dark brown hair. Well, looks like he found his partner.

I looked around some more, there were people who were in groups of two, three, or practicing the monologs the director had given them.

The director himself had walked out of the room he was previously in.

"Matthew Williams." He boomed. I looked over and raised my hand. He smiled at me and motioned me to follow into the room. I smirked. The sighs and groans were pleasing to my ears. There was a blonde male standing in front of the camera. I assume he might be my 'America'?

He smiled at me, introducing himself. "Hey, dude! What's up?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing," I smiled. "Just... Standing here." I gave a small laugh.

"That's sweet, dude. Which part are you in for? Please don't be America, because I'm him, kay?" He stared at me. I nodded, grateful. "'Kay, sweet."

"Matthew, meet Alfred F. Jones. He's your new partner." I nodded. "Alfred, meet your new parter. Matthew Williams." Alfred gave a thumbs up. "Should I feel like I need to change your roles, I will. Don't disappoint me, now go. 15 minutes starting as soon as you leave this room." Both of us nodded.

My opinion on Alfred? Positive. We were gonna work so well together.


End file.
